A Day Off
by Ariana aka Nereid
Summary: Something the team did on their day off. Kinda lame, but what do you expect from a midnight story?


A Day Off  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own any of the Final Fantasies except my own game disks.  
  
A/N: I wrote this at about midnight after getting royally peeved at Chocobo Billy for not letting me feed my Chocobos! So if this sux, I apologize now.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Yuffie asked. Everyone else was mounting the Chocobos they had caught a while back. Red XII and Cait Sith decided to stay on the Highwind. Yuffie was standing next to her Chocobo, complaining.  
  
"Oh come on Yuffie!" Tifa calls. "It's fun!"  
  
"How can this be fun!? I feel sick just thinking about it!" Yuffie seems ready to pull someone down. Too bad the person closest to her is Barret. Not happening today. Vincent looks over at Yuffie with a slight smile.  
  
"You know," he says, "for a ninja, you have a really weak stomach." Yuffie glares at him. Cloud laughs.  
  
"Come on Yuffie, it won't kill you." Cloud tells her.  
  
"Fine." Yuffie reluctantly gets on her Chocobo. It seems to sense her unease and leans back to nuzzle her. She pets it.  
  
"See? It won't eat ya." Cloud comments. Yuffie turns her death glare over to him. Cloud doesn't even flinch.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" Cid calls. "Where's the finish?" Cloud thinks for a moment.  
  
"How about Kalm?" he says. Yuffie looks at him horrified.  
  
"THAT FAR??!!" she practically screams.  
  
"Umm...Yuffie?" Tifa says. "I can see it from here. You are overreacting again." Tifa points in the direction of Kalm. Cloud puts his hand over his mouth. Yuffie turns her death glare to Tifa.  
  
"This had better be a good prize." She says. The others look at each other.  
  
"There's a prize?" Vincent asks. Cloud shrugs. Tifa is confused. Barret and Cid just look at each other with the 'she's lost it' look. Yuffie is still waiting for an answer.  
  
"I hadn't planned on a prize..." Cloud finally says. Yuffie almost goes into shock. Tifa looks up.  
  
"I've got an idea." All eyes turn to her. "Last person to the finish has to make dinner for everyone else. To order." Yuffie smiles a bit. This means, as long as she isn't last, she can have whatever she wants. Her smile fades a bit. She knows she isn't the best rider, and if she comes in last.. she will be doing a lot of takeout. But on the other hand..  
  
"READYSETGO!!" Yuffie shouts. She charges her Chocobo into high gear. The others do so, but she managed a pretty good head start. For the first few minutes, she was able to hold her clear lead, but when she looks back, her eyes go wide. Tifa and Vincent are closing in, and Cloud is right behind them. Barret and Cid are nowhere to be found. As Vincent goes up to pass her, she cuts him off. She refuses to be last, and she wants either Vincent or Tifa to lose. On the final stretch, Tifa and Vincent are neck in neck with her, and are on both sides of her. She tries to get more out of the Chocobo, but Vincent somehow guns his, and enters Kalm with no problems. Yuffie and Tifa enter the town, still in a tie, and Cloud comes up behind them. They all sit on some benches and wait for the last two.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, they are still waiting. Tifa sits on a bench, stroking her Chocobo. The Chocobos are all eating the Greens they bought earlier. Tifa finally breaks the silence.  
  
"What could be keeping them?" she asks.  
  
"They were right behind me." Cloud says. Vincent goes out of the town for a look. He comes back a few minutes later.  
  
"Here they come." He says. "Minus the Chocobos." All eyes go wide. After a few more minutes, Cid and Barret come walking in. Everyone looks at them.  
  
"You lose!!" Yuffie says. Cid and Barret look at her.  
  
"I wouldn't get all excited about that if I were you.." Cid says. Barret just shakes his head.  
  
"Where are the Chocobos?" Cloud asks.  
  
"In the damn ranch." Barret says. "They just stood there givn' each other goo-goo eyes, and wouldn't move a damn inch." Tifa slaps her forehead.  
  
"THOSE were the ones I was breeding!" she says. Everyone groans. "umm..my bad?" she says. They all turn and walk their Chocobos back to the ranch. Then they board the Highwind. Cid and Barret cooking dinner, this should be interesting.  
  
  
  
the end.  
  
OK, so this probably sux. I already admitted that. 


End file.
